


What happened to Ricky?

by sansaswildlinglover



Series: Two idiots in love [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Ricky's POV of the day of the wedding





	What happened to Ricky?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts).



> Since you asked what happened to Ricky, here's the answer ;)

Everyone had been telling Ricky today was going to be a big day. Today Mommy was going to marry Uncle Harry. Granny Cat's face had turned white as a ghost when Ricky had asked her if she was also going to marry Uncle Jon. 

She told him to go brush his teeth after that, so he knew it had been a naughty question, as Daddy called them. Naughty questions were questions he should only ask mom or dad, and only at home if he could help it.

Ricky didn't understand what marrying was. It was something grown-ups did when they loved each other very much, which meant they kissed a lot and made babies together, like Auntie Jeyne and Uncle Robb.

Ricky had been a baby once, and his mom and dad had made him, but that was different, because they didn't love each other anymore. But Mommy had told Ricky many times that they both still loved him more than anything in the world.

Mom and Uncle Harry hadn't made a baby yet, and Ricky wasn't entirely sure he wanted them to.

Uncle Harry had given him a new fire truck yesterday, which he thought was a much better gift than a baby, so Ricky had decided he liked this marrying business, even if it confused him.

They all had to stand still now and wait for the music. He saw his mom walk into the Sept, arm in arm with Uncle Jon.

He wanted to run to them, but Granny Cat was holding his hand too tightly. 

Suddenly Mommy and Uncle Jon stopped. Everybody was looking at them. Ricky thought they must be playing a game. But perhaps none of the other people knew the rules.

And then they turned around and ran away. Their game was confusing everyone else. Nobody understood what was happening. 

Ricky didn't like all the grown-ups talking and moving about all around him, and he wanted to know where Mommy and Uncle Jon were. His eyes were going all hot and prickly and his bottom lip started trembling.

Granny Cat picked him up and he buried his nose in her hair. She smelled nice, and she was warm and soft. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur. There was a lot of waiting and sitting around. Uncle Harry was angry, and he didn't want to play with Ricky, and neither did any of the other grown-ups. 

Sometime after they'd left the Sept, Ricky dozed off, and when he woke up again, he was cold and hungry,  and he didn't know where he was. He started crying, but Granny Cat was there and Uncle Jojen bought him ice cream.

After they all had supper together in a huge dining room, Ricky got sleepy again. 

Auntie Arya took him to his daddy's house. He'd fallen asleep by the time they arrived there, but he woke up again when she lifted him out of the car seat.

He was nodding off in her arms again when he heard his dad's voice. He wanted to lift his head to say hi, but it was too heavy, and he couldn't be sure he wasn't still dreaming.

"How was the wedding?" he heard his dad ask Auntie Arya.

"It was a disaster," she answered cheerfully.

His dad laughed. "I can tell you're _really_ upset about that." Ricky thought his dad was being silly. She didn't sound upset at all!

"What happened?"

"She was already halfway down the aisle," she told him. "And then she turned around and took off with Jon!"

They were quiet for a while, and then his dad sighed. "I'm not even surprised."


End file.
